


Cuddling with you is the best

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Series: NCT cuddling [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, upset renjun, upset yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Just renjun and yukhei cuddling together, what more could you ask for?





	Cuddling with you is the best

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of @chinaline_txts tweets!

Some film had been playing on the tv, the action occupying everyone’s attention except Renjun’s. Renjun had tried, he really had, truly being interested in the newest avengers film, but ever since Yukhei had decided to sit on basically the other side of the room instead of right next to him, where Yukhei normally would sit, Renjun’s attention was fixed on the older guy. Yukhei hadn’t acted any different from normal for the whole day, being his loud and obnoxious self. So why was he being so quiet, sitting apart from the rest of the group and not saying anything at all? Yeah, Renjun had refused to hug with Yukhei, but he always did, so Renjun was sure that couldn’t be what was bothering Yukhei. However, something must have been up because normally Yukhei just wouldn’t act like this, and it frustrated Renjun that he didn’t know what was causing it.

 

The film was over before Renjun even realised it, his attention focused on trying to understand Yukhei’s behaviour. Yukhei was distant, and it annoyed Renjun more than he wanted to admit, but he had no clue how to actually talk with him about it. And who was to say that Yukhei wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him with Renjun anyway? 

 

“We’re going to bed as well. Renjun, Yukhei, please don’t stay up too late, okay?”

 

Renjun looked up to Taeyong and Kun holding hands as they were the last two who left the room, the others having already abandoned them somewhere throughout the movie to go sleep somewhere more comfortable. Renjun hadn’t realised that he and Yukhei where the only two left in the room. Yukhei still hadn’t said anything, just looking at the screen but not really paying attention. Renjun knew that talking with Yukhei about his feelings would be futile, the older boy clearly too out of it for Renjun to even attempt any type of conversation.

 

“Hey Yukhei?”

 

There was still something that Renjun could attempt, something he hoped would make Yukhei happier. Renjun also knew that it would definitely make him happier but he would step back if Yukhei didn’t agree, just wanting Yukhei to be happy.

 

Yukhei merely hummed as an answer, not looking up to look at Renjun, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

“Since you haven’t been annoying, and you have been begging me for one,” Renjun started, not wanting to sound like he was desperate to offer something or that he cared too much about this whole thing, “I will allow you to hug me. One hug.”

 

Renjun normally didn’t go around offering hugs to others like this, especially not to Yukhei, so he hoped that through this he would at least grab Yukhei’s attention a bit. 

 

“For how long?”

 

It wasn’t exactly the reaction Renjun had expected but it was a reaction nonetheless. He looked up, meeting Yukhei’s eyes as the older was watching him, an unknown expression in his eye. Renjun thought about it for a bit, not quite knowing how long he wanted the whole thing to last, not wanting to make Yukhei uncomfortable by letting it last for too long.

 

“Four to five seconds, I guess.”

 

Suddenly Yukhei was standing in front of Renjun, simultaneously too close and not close enough, an eager look on his face. Renjun was going to regret this, he knew that.

 

“Forty-five seconds?”

 

Before Renjun could even process Yukhei’s words he got attacked in his arms, trapped between the couch and the other boy. Renjun tried to protest but it’s helpless, Yukhei whispering that it’s too late as he just held Renjun closer to him. Renjun just melted in the touch, getting closer to Yukhei. It felt good, comfortable, but Renjun knew that if they stayed on the couch the both of them would just end up hurting their body from the limited space they had.

 

“Psst, Yukhei, shall we move to a bed?”

 

“Can I still cuddle you then?”

 

And Renjun immediately recognised from Yukhei’s voice that he didn’t want to let go. Renjun just held Yukhei’s hand, not daring to look at him as he whispered his answer.

 

“Yeah.”

 

  
_ The hug ended up being more than one and they definitely cuddled together for longer than forty-five seconds, but you didn’t hear Yukhei, and definitely not Renjun, complain. _

**Author's Note:**

> When will I NOT write a drabble of a pair that start with cuddling on the couch and then end up cuddling together in bed? Probably never as I have a next one ~~Markwoo~~ planned already lol
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter @sweetyeojinnie or curiouscat @sweetyeojins


End file.
